


life had broken my heart into pieces (you took my hand in yours)

by wordsasweapons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, also i suck, because i LIVE for it, protective regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make it stop, please..." Regina's thumbs stroke Emma's cheeks, keeping her close. Keeping her right here with her. Emma leans into her touch, "I'm tired... I'm so tired..." falling from her lips. She's shaking again. </p><p>And Regina knows, she knows all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life had broken my heart into pieces (you took my hand in yours)

The Bug comes to a stop outside of a quaint coffee shop. They've been driving for hours, and she knows Emma's probably due for another caffeine boost. She's been quiet, though. Much too quiet. Regina turns and looks over at her, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She's about to ask her if she's okay, but before the words are out of her mouth, Emma's out of the car.

 

Regina knows she shouldn't demand an answer but it's been rather unsettling not having Emma talk her ear off about how great her playlist for this trip is, or what places have the best food in New York or the places she'd like to show her. Regina finally turns her head, noticing Emma waiting for her. She gathers herself and opens the door, closing it and walking towards her.

 

Emma opens the door, walking inside and the aroma of fresh pressed coffee floods her senses. She feels Emma's arm come around her and that hand falls to that spot right above her elbow that has become so uniquely Emma's. The warmth Regina feels from this small gesture somehow overpowers that fresh coffee smell. The moment is fleeting though as they're both lead to an open table in the middle of the shop, Emma stepping away to sit in the chair across from her and suddenly she feels cold again.

 

Regina pulls out the chair in front of her, taking a seat and sighing as she reaches for the menu, pretending she's completely enthralled by the many different and unnecessary ways you can cook breakfast. When Emma's voice finally fills the small space around them, how quickly her head shoots up could be considered comical.

 

"I'm sorry." she says softly. Everything in her voice screams exhaustion. Regina eyed her carefully wondering when the last time was she had gotten a decent amount of sleep, or hadn't been crying. Emma doesn't give her a chance to answer before she continues.

 

"I got a text from my mother. Asking if I had thought about forgiving them anymore."

 

She suddenly looks away, a humorless laugh escaping her throat, "Not a 'Hope you're safe' or anything. Because everything is about her, and what she feels." She says the last part with a snarl, and then drops her eyes to the table. The utter defeat in her body language tugs at Regina's heart. She sets her menu down, leaning forward. The 'Emma' comes out softly and she thinks maybe she didn't even say it until Emma finally looks up at her.

 

Normally she can see everything in those eyes but right now, she sees nothing. She reaches her hand out and places it over Emma's, deciding what Emma really needs is understanding, not advice or agreement on her parents mistakes. Regina lets their gloved fingers link together and gives a light squeeze.

 

Regina smiles softly and says, "Who thought up all these different ways to cook eggs?" and it's just enough to make Emma laugh, she gives Regina a soft squeeze of her hand as a 'thank you' and everything is back in those eyes.

 

From that point on Emma seems to relax and ease into conversation. They discuss Henry, and Regina's love for their son seems to bring Emma back further because the smile on her face is so much closer to the Emma she knows. Regina teases Emma for wanting waffles and sausages for breakfast because how could that combination be anywhere near satisfying. She splits it with her anyway. They've managed to stay leaned in close to each other. Regina thinks they probably look a little ridiculous, as if the table was in the way entirely.

 

When Regina looks back up at Emma, she's tense again. Hands fidgeting with the coffee cup in her hands, eyes looking at something to her right. Regina follows her line of sight and she's met with a tall, dark haired woman looking at Emma like she's seen a ghost. They know each other, Regina realizes right away. The woman is walking towards them and before she even realizes what she's doing, Regina's moving her chair around, closer to Emma. The woman stops in front of the table, eyes never leaving Emma.

 

"Emma." the woman says, voice breathy. Emma grips the coffee in her hand hard enough for it to spill over and Regina immediately reaches her hand back out once more to rest against Emma's. Trying to ground her, to not let her slip into this darkness she's struggling with, and Emma allows it. This hand isn't forceful, this hand isn't pulling her towards something she doesn't want.

 

"What are you doing here?" Emma's voice is harsh, demanding. Regina flinches slightly at the sound. The woman turns, looking over at the clock on the wall before turning back towards them.

 

"I have a break. Come out back with me, we can talk?"

 

"No." Regina says, letting go of Emma's hand and standing up, staring the woman down. She looks back at Regina, eyes narrowed.

 

Regina hears the scrape of Emma's chair as she stands and whispers, "Okay" to the woman. Regina turns and looks at her, eyes frantic and shaking her head. "Emma, no..." Emma turns to look at her, her hand reaching out and landing at her spot on her arm. She looks at her, thumb stroking her arm softly. "It's okay." She leans in slightly, "Trust me." Her eyes are pleading and Regina looks over to the woman beside them then back at Emma, nodding her head slightly. Emma gives her arm a squeeze, a soft smile and then she's walking away. When she's out of Regina's sight, she lets out a shaky breath.

 

Regina slowly lowers herself back down in her chair, hands gripping the edge of the table. That voice in her head telling her to run, run out there and keep her safe. And it isn't until she's wracked her brain about who this woman could possibly be, does she bolt up and run for where Emma walked out with her.

 

She turns a corner and sees them, Emma with her hands gripping the woman's shirt and shoving her hard into the wall behind her. The woman says something to her and Emma's yelling back, arm pulling back, fist clenched. Regina runs towards them, her arms immediately wrapping around Emma. Trying to hold her back, to stop her from going too far.

 

"Emma, Emma... please." She whispers in her ear, trying to calm her down. Emma tries to pull away, tries to fight her but Regina holds on. She's breathing heavily, eyes boring into the woman in front of them. Then she's shaking, and Regina hears a choked sob escape her throat and Emma slumps in her arms. Regina holds her closer, turning her head to look at the woman, staring her down and telling her to go.

 

When she finally backs away from the wall, she gives Emma one last look and when she turns to walk away, Emma turns in Regina's arms, her head dropping to her shoulder and those pained, choked sobs continue. Regina pulls back slightly, her hands reaching up to cup Emma's cheeks, lifting her head to look at her. Emma's eyes finally find hers.

 

"It was... her. Lily... it was her." and Regina nods, fighting back her own tears. She needs to be strong. For Emma. She leans forward, resting her forehead against Emma's. She can feel Emma's breath against her lips as she whispers.

 

"Make it stop, please..." Regina's thumbs stroke Emma's cheeks, keeping her close. Keeping her right here with her. Emma leans into her touch, "I'm tired... I'm so tired..." falling from her lips. She's shaking again. And Regina knows, she knows all too well.

 

"Shh." She whispers. She tilts her head slightly, pressing her lips feather light against Emma's. Whispering again, "I've got you." Once, twice, three times. Trying to let Emma know in this moment she can rest. She will help her through this, she's not alone. She will share this burden.

 

Emma finally relaxes in Regina's arms. Their foreheads still resting together, Emma's arms coming up to wrap around Regina's waist, needing her closer and Regina giving herself over completely to the woman in her arms. Giving all she has to keep her here. Safe, protected. She doesn't know how long they stay like this but she'll stay as long as it takes. For Emma. Always for Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I suck.


End file.
